officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RedStar7/WC Horror Movie Part 3
This is part 3 of the WC Horror Animation. If your wondering what roles these characters have, and who's currently in the story check out the first part. As the school day happened Galaxion and friends were looking foward to going into the house, even though they have to wait until The Entity leaves his house. Although when the school day was going on Sanic and Hermin came, and started annoying them by doing multiple things such as Laneegee's edgy look and Blank being a nerd. Again with Galaxion screaming at the top of his lungs he was sent to the principle's office. Supresence wasn't pleased by this, and he stated to Galaxion if this keeps up he will be forced to seperate him from his friends such as Vileon, but he did spare Galaxion from being expelled as he didn't physically attack anyone. At this point Galaxion and friends were getting sick of Sanic and Hermin not only did they threaten them with a knife, but making their lives miserable throughout the day. However the school day ended, and they left without that many things happening. So once The Entity left Galaxion and friends made it inside Vileon's house, and waited for Vitiance and Exemplacy to arrive once they did arrive they prepared to go into the house. Then once they made it to the outside of the house Galaxion made a brilliant idea to split up, and explore the house from the outside. They agreed, and went their seperate places some going in groups. Meanwhile Vitiance went into a small room in the house, and made a call with Sanic and Hermin saying Vileon and friends are inside the house. Sanic and Hermin replied saying they'll be there. Laneegee was outside spray painting the house, but stopped when he thought he saw a shadow quickly move through the other side of the house. Laneegee is weirded out by this since he thought he was the only one exploring the outside of the house, so he decided to keep his distance from the place where he saw the shadow at, however then all of a sudden he ran right into a black figure, and Laneegee was unconcious right after. Meanwhile inside Blank was busy looking through the books he was finding in the house until he found what looked to be a picture book filled with pictures from the family who used to have lived in this house, so he decided to look in it. At first it seemed like a normal picture book until one part made him drop the book onto the ground, and frightened him a littl bit. Meanwhile Photohon decided to pull a prank on Galaxion, so he did the classic putting water over the door trick, and it worked Galaxion was drenched, and Galaxion yelled at Photohon for being immature. Then Vileon told Galaxion to shut up, although he heard Blank yelling for him to come, so Vileon went to where Blank was. Although while that was happening Exemplacy was talking with Vitiance, and wanted him to not bring Sanic and Hermin onto this, but as usual Vitiance didn't listen to her. Meanwhile with The Entity he was called to have a meeting with the teachers about Vileon's behavior, although he didn't really listen to them, but he decided to call his house to see where Vileon is since he doesn't trust Vileon, and when he got no answer he became suspicous, and cut the meeting short. Later Vileon asked Blank what is it. Blank then asked how old this house is, Vileon replied that he doesn't know how old it is. Then Blank showed him the family picture, and then what Vileon saw startled him. The picture was a family picture, and it showed a normal family, but The Entity was there with the family in he house where the murders happened... Category:Blog posts